All Bet's Are Off
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: When Trowa loses a card game, his forfeit is interesting as it involves a maids outfit... 1x2x3. Part of the Three of Us universe. *2014 Smut off with Clara Barton*
1. Part One - Target 02 - Duo Maxwell

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/warnings: 1x2x3 relationship but combinations of that within, maid!Trowa, smut/sexual content, language, light bondage, humour... I think that's it?

Beta'd by ELLE as she sent me the picture of maid!Trowa so I forced her to do it…And the first part of my contribution to mine and Clara Barton's smut off! Set in the same universe as _the Three of Us_

* * *

**All Bets Are Off**

**Part One – Target – Duo Maxwell**

The outfit was spread out on the bed and Trowa looked at it critically purely for practical reasons. He doubted whether it would fit over his broad shoulders and chest but then he saw the small joker's card attached to it and raised an eyebrow.

This was the forfeit. This was what happened when Trowa actually lost at poker. He did so rarely, having an impeccable poker face and vast experience playing a damn lot of card games in merc groups during his childhood. Card games were a bonding exercise and they were something anyone could do even when there was no regular electricity and no real connection to the outside world so Trowa was fucking great at card games.

The only problem was this particular game of poker had been played by "L2 rules" and in hindsight, Trowa figured this had been a set up as he'd seen Duo grinning even in his drunken state and Heero had just nodded to confirm that he was quite happy with "L2 rules."

And Trowa wasn't entirely sure how he'd lost but he'd remembered the bet – and of course, Duo had decided the stake. Which led to the outfit on the bed.

"Whoever loses wears a French maid's outfit."

Trowa had been a little drunk, a little blurry around the edges and had consented to this and now, in the cold light of day with the outfit in front of him, he wanted to know what had possessed him. But Trowa Barton was a man of his word and he removed the dress from the hanger, feeling the mix of satin and lace. Saw the garter stuffed in the pocket, the little cap on the bed next to it and he could almost hear Duo laughing as he'd laid it out, probably thinking that Trowa wouldn't go through with it but then, Trowa saw no reason not to. No reason not to use the forfeit to his own advantage.

He removed his shirt, pulling the material over his head, and then ruffled his hair. He undid his belt, took off his socks and jeans and contemplated the dress, picking it up and sliding it on, instantly feeling the sensual pleasure of tactile fabrics.

Trowa turned to the floor length mirror, installed so that they could see how they looked when they fucked each other, and realised it looked okay. Though his underwear was going to have to go, the boxers peeking out from his skirt really ruined the illusion, so he discarded them on the floor, reaching for the lacy garter and securing it around his right thigh.

The hat was last, a little unsure of how to place it in his hair, but he did and then looked at himself now that the look was complete. Trowa usually wore comfortable clothes but he liked the way the dress felt against the skin, the way the skirt flared out at his thighs, and he smoothed down the white apron, pulled at the black satin, and then was satisfied he looked as convincing a maid as he was ever going to be.

When he was undercover, when he worked infiltration, Trowa had learnt a lot of skills, skills that he would use now. He thought for a second about how to play this and then he heard the door open, knowing now it was show time. He grabbed a particular item from the box at the bottom of the wardrobe before his discovery, hiding it underneath one of the pillows for easy access, and stood in what he intended to be an alluring way.

"Tro'? You here?"

He heard Duo shout his name, he heard him go to the kitchen and get himself some water and finally he heard him heading up the stairs.

He'd known his first target would be Duo. Not just because he was the easiest of his two lovers but because he was the one home first. Heero was working late and that meant Trowa had to think of alternative tactics for him but maybe revenge on Duo would be sweetest so he waited, hearing him bound up the stairs until he was at the threshold of the bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Trowa.

There were words that came out of Duo's mouth at his appearance but Trowa wasn't sure what they were. Maybe "the fuck" or maybe something less articulate but Trowa only walked forward, taking shorter strides, and reached to Duo's arm, smoothing down the creased shirt of his uniform.

"You require any assistance, sir?"

Duo's eyes had already been impossibly wide at his clothing choice, ranging up from his feet to his long legs, stopping where the skirt just covered him and he'd swallowed at that – and when Trowa used the word "sir" it had apparently short-circuited any brain cells that Duo had left.

"I was cleaning the room… and I found things," he continued and Duo seemed to gain some composure as he reached out to run a finger over the apron, over the satin, over the lace and Trowa could see the little shiver at the feel.

The tactile fabric felt very good against his own skin but he imagined it felt just as good to someone touching him. And Trowa pressed forward, bringing their bodies into contact, grabbing hold of Duo's straying hand to position it at his hip and this was the one time he wished he wasn't as damn tall as it would've been easier to look coy looking up at him. However, it didn't seem to matter as he ran his hand to Duo's crotch, stroking there, feeling him harden under his touch.

"I think you need maid _service,"_ Trowa said as seductively as he could, keeping the straightest face he could as he continued to move his hand lazily over the front of Duo's uniform pants.

From that point it was easy, Trowa using his hips and hands, forcing Duo towards the bed, meticulously made by the, ugh, _maid_, and it took very little persuasion to get Duo lying on the bed, for Trowa to have undone his shirt and to have licked a trail from collarbone to belly button, feeling Duo's fingers toying with the dress, the hat, whatever part of Trowa he could reach. Trowa finally reached his pants, undoing the zipper, reaching inside and stroking Duo's cock, watching for a second his reaction before he licked gently from base to tip, his green eyes looking up at Duo's expression.

He bent further down, feeling the little hat slide from his hair but that didn't matter as he sucked around the head, letting his tongue lazily trace every part before he took more, his hand at the base, bobbing down and back up, hearing Duo moan his encouragement.

Trowa felt himself hardening, stimulated by Duo's reactions, the taste in his mouth, salty, uniquely Duo as he could taste the difference between the two men he loved and he was savouring Duo's on his tongue.

"Trowa... baby..."

He felt the hand in his hair move to the frills and lace around his shoulders and if the breathy words were an indication that Duo was close, then there were other signs that made it even more obvious – Duo's stomach muscles tensing, his hips moving upwards in little increments and his hands tightening in the material.

As he felt Duo's body react, Trowa slid his lips off his cock and moved up to kiss Duo, rubbing his body against him and reaching for the item he'd placed discreetly under the pillow earlier. The kiss, how close he was, made Duo easy as Trowa reached for a wrist, quickly, as subtlety as he could, before he snapped a cuff around it. He felt Duo react to the metal but Trowa gave him no time to react, grinding his body against his, letting him feel the maid's outfit as he swiftly caught the other hand, feeding the chain behind the metallic bars of the frame and cuffing the other hand, effectively trapping him.

Trowa backed off then, saw Duo realise his current situation before he left the bed, straightened his skirt so it covered ass and looked back over his shoulder.

Duo tried the cuffs, used to them being used in play, and then glared up at Trowa.

"This is revenge for the outfit and the poker game, right?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

And with that answer, he heard Duo swearing under his breath as he watched him walk out of the room. Trowa hitched up the skirt briefly before he did, showing the garter, heard a little gasped "fuck" and left, ready to acquire his next target – Heero Yuy.


	2. Part Two - Target 01 - Heero Yuy

**Part Two – Target – Heero Yuy**

Duo had been the easiest target due to his proximity and due to his perhaps, trust – the belief that Trowa would not deceive him. Or leave him hanging hard and frustrated in their bedroom. Trowa could hear an angry tirade from the bedroom even as he sat in the office down the hall. He heard the various names he was being called and he admired some of the creative use of language. Duo really did have a colourful vocabulary when it was required – Trowa was not quite sure if some of the things he said were actual words.

Heero was more complicated for a couple of reasons. One – Heero would never let himself be cornered like Duo had and would've not been as easily distracted and two – he wasn't at home so that meant he had to be more creative. Thus why Trowa was sitting in the office, turning on one of the many laptops that littered the house. He knew Heero was working late in some briefing about budgeting and he would be providing input on his own department's finances and work load. And he knew that Heero would have his laptop in front of him as he found the bureaucracy dull and would probably be doing something else more interesting with the machine. So that meant Trowa could do this.

Once the machine was turned on, he opened up the web cam programme and then looked at himself in the screen. Though he had lost his hat in the process of blowing Duo, he had still all the other components of the outfit so he angled the camera and then tried to figure out how to do this in order to make himself look good. It wasn't as if he had never fucked on camera – they had done that, watched it together as foreplay for another round of hot sex – but it made him feel slightly self-conscious as he looked at the image on the screen. Then Trowa remembered his time at the circus. It suddenly seemed like the maid's outfit was less… problematic compared to some of his costumes then. Or lack thereof.

So he kneeled on the chair and arranged the skirt around his body, lifting it up slightly to expose the garter and make it clear there was nothing underneath and then he leaned over to take the picture with a five second delay to assess how it looked. Since it looked as good as he was going to make it appear on his own, he sent it to Heero's direct email account and then waited, drumming his fingers on the arms of his chair.

It didn't take long.

/I'm in a briefing./

Trowa let a little smirk cross over his face as he saw the message appear on the screen. Instead of responding he repositioned his body and the camera, reaching to touch his dick, half-hard from his teasing of Duo, and stroked himself to full arousal. Then he took another picture.

This time the response was instantaneous.

/I will log out of this account./

The threat was not one that Trowa thought Heero would follow through on so he took another, trying to focus on what his hand was doing and showing Heero through the screen that he was enjoying it. It was well known that Heero had a little kink for watching, long established in their relationship, and it was one that Trowa intended to exploit.

The next message was one that made Trowa let a small chuckle escape his lips.

/I'm coming home./

It was then Trowa imagined Heero sat at a shiny conference table, the irritating heads of other departments and Une sat around it, his face unmoving and probably looking completely composed while he was likely half-hard from Trowa's little photo shoot. He calculated about how long it would take Heero to get home, waited awhile before he walked back to the bedroom to see Duo still in the same compromising position.

"I hope you have a plan for 'Ro. Some of it was his idea."

It was then he decided to drop some of the maid act, Duo already having been tortured enough, and he approached the bed, a little horny himself for his little show and he straddled Duo who looked up suspiciously.

"I sent him pictures."

"In the middle of his budget appropriations meeting?" Trowa nodded and Duo smirked then. "Man, he must be all hard and horny in front of Une and those department heads."

"He's coming home. It must've worked."

Duo rattled at the cuffs. "You gonna let me out?"

"Maybe," he said, "but not yet."

Duo attempted to protest but Trowa cut that off in a searing kiss, running his fingers over his body, already exposed from his previous service, and he felt Duo's muscles jump as he touched his chest, his abs and he felt Duo pant into the kiss as he ran his fingertips lightly down his cock.

This time he intended not to be as much of a tease – instead, he made his hand into a fist and loosely pumped as their mouths continued to clash, tongues thrusting into each other's mouths. Trowa ground his body onto Duo's, the material sliding over his skin and making a shiver pass down his own spine as his cock slid against satin and Duo's thigh. They were both getting close, both not really needing a lot of stimulation when Trowa heard the noise of someone entering the house and he pulled back from Duo to look down at him, heavy lidded, his hand stalling where it had been working his dick.

He hopped off Duo, hearing the groan of protest and the rattle of cuffs and he walked to meet Heero, intending to give him a similar greeting to the one he'd given Duo but it seemed foreplay was off the agenda as he felt Heero's body meet his, a hand on the small of his back, the other around his shoulder as they slammed into each other, a little aggression in Heero's moves that made it clear that he had been very affected by the images. Trowa found hands all over him, a mouth on his, hot and insistent and he guessed Heero enjoyed the outfit as his hand played with the garter on his thigh and then went up to his cock, stroking it firmly. Heero's lips left his, tracing a pattern to his ear.

"Do you know what you did to me?"

Trowa smirked, fully aware when Heero's hip were grinding into his. "Revenge," he said simply.

Heero only grunted and Trowa helped with the removal of his Preventer uniform – belt and pants and shirt discarded – watched closely by Duo, Trowa noticing those blue eyes narrow in lust as Heero undressed.

They joined Duo on the bed and Trowa crawled over to the long haired man and kissed him, his hand pumping him to make sure he didn't feel neglected as Heero retrieved supplies, moving behind him. Heero pushed up the material of the maid's outfit and gave Trowa a kiss at the base of his spine before he felt a finger slide inside, pushing in gently as Heero's hand drifted to his cock, tugging on him to distract.

Trowa's lips left Duo's and his hand faltered on Duo as he groaned in pleasure, his head falling down to Duo's shoulder as Heero continued the movement of his fingers, adding another, and another, quickly and efficiently prepping him, touching him confidently and with minimal pain.

He felt Heero lean over to meet Duo's lips and then there was warm breath against the shell of his ear.

"We're going to keep the pictures," Heero said, a low husky tone to his voice.

Trowa had no response to that as he felt Heero push inside, his back arching and his mouth panting against Duo's skin. Heero didn't waste time, Trowa aware of how he must have felt – frustrated and horny in a meeting – and soon he was slamming into him, Trowa pushing back into each thrust, their bodies slick, moving together, and the feeling of the maid's outfit pleasurable against all three sets of bodies.

His hand gripped Duo's dick, his mouth lapped and kissing and licked at Duo's throat even as Heero pounded him from behind, all three of them being a little too far gone for it to last and Trowa didn't mind as Heero fisted his cock faster and his dick went deep, sending Trowa spiralling into orgasm, cum seeping over Heero's fingers and Duo's body and the maid's outfit.

Heero's movements became erratic, a few more thrusts prolonging Trowa's high only for him to come crashing, falling onto his back, Trowa feeling his hot breath through the material that covered his shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment until Duo wriggled, impatient and protesting.

"Hey – someone's gotta help me out here."

Heero moved off him and Trowa rose up off Duo's body wearily, moving down to where Duo's cock was still hard and he bobbed down on him a few times, applying suction without tease or artistry and then he let Duo find his release, tasting cum on his lips.

With Duo panting, Trowa sat back on his heels, seeing the state of the maid's outfit – stained and rumpled – and decided to just remove it, throwing it to the floor. Heero got to his feet and paused, looking back towards the bed.

"Shower?" he offered and Trowa nodded, moving to follow.

"Uh… guys? I'm kinda stuck here," Duo said, his eyes widening as he watched them start to walk out of the room.

Trowa smirked as he stopped in the doorway, leaning naked against it. "This was all you – L2 rules."

He shared a little look with Heero as they departed to the bathroom, running the shower hot together, kissing and groping and sliding together, all the while hearing the sound of death threats emanating from the bedroom.


End file.
